Pressures
by Draco'sFictitiousWifey
Summary: In a world of corruption, Ron and Hermione fight a battle to keep their marriage alive, as pressures like the birth of their firstborn, political tensions and mass paranoia threaten to tear them apart. het, mpreg, pregnant!Ron. rw/hg.hp/gw,dm/ag
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hi, this is my first story so please review and be nice. Criticism is welcome but no flames please:) hope you guys like it.**

Ron Weasley could not believe this was happening to him. He was currently sitting in one of St. Mungo's office listening in total horror as the mediwitch explained the procedure that will allow the zygote currently resting peacefully in his wife's womb⎯ as the mediwitch put it⎯to be transferred into his abdomen.

" Of course, the easiest way to deal with the birth would be a cesarian, but studies have shown that a natural birth foster a more healthy recovery in both the baby and mother," she glanced at Ron, " or in this case, the carrier."

" Right, I read about the physical recovery that a natural birth could bring as well as the relationship between natural births and magical manifestation. However, I have also read that breast feeding can also fasten the recovery as well as reduce the likelihood of our child being a squib." Ron now turned his head to stare open-mouthed at Hermione. He wasn't sure exactly how he got here. One minute, he was comforting Hermione as she complained about the conflict of pregnancy and her job and then he was being dragged to a check-up where any excuse he was about to make up was abruptly halted by the sonogram of his child.

Then he vaguely remembers being overcome with emotion and promising the world to Hermione as long as he get this baby out of the deal, before being dragged to this office.

It was the last time he would promise her anything.

"You're correct . However, most males would rather have the whole event over in nine months and breast feeding prolongs the physical changes, specifically the internal ones, by at least three months. There is also some psychological research that suggests stronger father and child bonding occurs during labor rather than the period of breast feeding due to male associations between masculinity and pain." The mediwitch paused and both she and Hermione turned to stare at Ron as though to ask, _"why is that?"_

Ron, however, was still trying to figure out what the heck he was doing there and so asked, "What the bloody hell are you two talking about?"

The mediwitch looked both surprised and annoyed, as if reproaching him for not listening. " Well we're talking about transporting the baby⎯"

"No, no. I got that part. I'm a little confused as to what baby and what that has to do with us." Ron knew he was being a little thick, but there was no way he was going to assume, or accept, that Hermione had brought him here, into this office, to learn about transporting zygotes so that she could...that they could⎯

"Ron," Hermione took his hand and stared so intensely that he had to look up and meet her rich brown eyes, "I want you to carry this baby to term."

And that's when all the yelling began.

* * *

"Ron, this isn't as bad as you think. It is a perfectly healthy procedure⎯"

"Isn't as bad! You're asking me to mutilate my body so you⎯"

"It'll all go back to normal after the birth... or the three months of breast feeding, whatever you choose." Ron glared at her.

" I choose to not go through with this⎯"

"Well, that isn't a choice." They were going back and forth in their apartment's kitchen, walking up and down, opening cabinets and collecting things out of them for dinner. Except, Ron realized, they both seemed to have different ideas of what they were going to eat. _Just as_, Ron thought, we have different ideas of who's going to be responsible for what during this pregnancy. " Ron, look," Hermione quietly said as Ron turned on the stove and place a pot of full water on it, " I love my job and I⎯"

"Well I love my job too!" Ron interrupted angrily. Hermione stopped and took a deep breath before continuing.

" -and I think I'm up for a promotion." Ron, who had been using his wand to float a box of pasta suddenly stopped causing the box to drop and its contents to spill all over the floor. As Ron dropped down as well to pick up the pasta, Hermione leaned against the sink, her palms gripping the edges as she faced him, " You know how hard I've worked for this. All the late hours and research. And now, I'm so close to being in a position where I can actually revolutionize the department. Think of all the good I can do." She leaned down to where Ron had stopped, still kneeling on the ground. Hermione bended over so that she could look into his lightly freckled face, "Think of how much I could help Teddy." She smiled as a look of eagerness spread across Ron's face. But then, his look fell, only to be replaced by one of anxiety. " But, Hermione... a promotion.. its dangerous. You'd be going on diplomatic missions to see dark creatures and goblins. You could seriously be hurt." Hermione scoffed and turned on the sink.

"Honestly, Ron, you sound like the idiots in my office."

"No, Hermione, listen to me," Ron grabbed her hands to get her attention. Hermione looked at him, frowning.

"Ron-"

"No, Hermione. This isn't just some misguided wizarding prejudice. You think that we're acting out of centuries of passed on fears but did ever think that some of those fears were well placed?" Hermione opened her mouth to respond but Ron continued on, "Look, I'm not saying that they're all bloodthirsty like those pureblood creeps advertise, but they still have the potential to be dangerous, especially towards the wizarding folks who've tried to subjugate them for hundreds of years." Ron looked at Hermione pleadingly, wanting her to at least understand where he was coming from. Hermione did, but she also knew that there were bigger things to worry about.

" Ron, you have a good reason to fear for my safety, but I don't think it should be because of the magical creatures." Ron didn't like how quiet Hermione had gotten. He thought that she would deny any potential dangers her job included. But the fact that she was admitting to the risks caused a seed of anger to bury in his stomach. What had she been keeping from him?

For her part, Hermione knew what she was about to say next would probably cause Ron to explode. She could already see the tips of his ear burning red. But she also knew she had to if she was going to convince Ron to take on the pregnancy. Mentally preparing herself for the fallout, Hermione took a deep breath and told Ron what had been worrying her for the last month.

"I've been receiving some threatening letters from some of the wizards lobbying against my proposal for equality between all magical creatures." Hermione looked straight into Ron's face, " and there have been some accidents in the office."

"What kind of accidents?" Ron couldn't keep the bite out his question.

"At first there were some missing papers, but recently...things have gotten more physical."

"How physical?" Ron gripped her arms.

"Two weeks ago Reily lost a finger to a cursed book he was researching with and yesterday, Laurel disappeared for two hours. " Ron didn't know who Reily was but he knew Laurel was Hermione's personal assistant. She was a young genius; eighteen and kind of naive but had left Beauxbautons at sixteen. She had gone into relations with magical creatures because her little brother had been attacked by a vampire.

Ron looked at Hermione wanting her to explain why Laurel's disappearance was so alarming. Hermione's eyes were lowered but sensing his gaze, she uttered. " We found her outside the Department of Mysteries." Hermione brought her head up; tears threaten to overflow but she held them in. "She was holding a brain." Ron flinched involuntarily. " We got it off her and it looks like she'll only have minimum scarring but Ron, she doesn't know how she got there. We think she was _imperioused_." Ron reached out to grab Hermione in his arms.

"_Merlin_, Hermione why didn't tell me sooner? For that matter, why haven't I heard anything about it? You filled out a report right?" When Hermione didn't answer, Ron leaned away from her. Hermione looked as if she didn't know exactly how to say what she wanted. " What's wrong?"

"Ron...I..._we_ think the Ministry has been compromised." Ron let go of Hermione completely.

"I see. And by we you mean...?" Hermione glanced down at her feet. They were getting into a conversation that had been discussed before. Hermione hoped this conversation wouldn't be as explosive as the last.

"Donovan and I." Ron could barely hold on to his anger. He squeezed his wand in an attempt to reign it in, and sparks flew from the tip.

"Donovan!" he growled angrily, turning furious eyes upon his wife. Hermione didn't even flinch. "Of course you would confide in Donovan." Hermione glared at him.

"Ron you really need to get over this childish envy. Reily is one of my colleagues-"

"Oh, his name's Reily is it? And since when do you call people by their first names?" Ron was aware he was escalating the situation but, try as he might, he couldn't keep the words in his mouth.

"Yes, Ron," Hermione snapped at him, "I call him Reily. Just like I call Harry and all your brothers by their first names too."

"Yeah well they're family."

"I call Neville by his first name too!" Hermione started to paced, frustrated. "Merlin Ron, why are we even arguing about names? We suppose to be talking about our child not Riley. There are more important things to be discussed."

"Well, you're standing here asking my permission to put your life in danger-"

"Your permission!" Hermione hissed. Ron ignored her, talking louder until he was practically yelling.

"-Asking me to change my lifestyle, to carry our child, to put an end to my _career_, so that you can go on dangerous missions with some guy-"

"A colleague Ron!"

"- who you confide in more than your own husband!" Ron glared at Hermione, who looked at him just as angrily. There was silence for a minute, before Ron sighed, utterly deflated. He moved so he was standing in front of Hermione and quietly told her, "You trust him more than me, Hermione. How do you expect me to live with that."

Hermione looked up in surprise and tried to explain that she did trust him; but then she stopped as she realized that her actions spoke differently. How could she explain that she never intended to exclude him when that was exactly what she did in order to protect him? Her hesitation seem to only hurt Ron further as he turned away from her.

"I'll sleep over at Harry's tonight," was only thing he said before he walked out the door.

**A/n: I'll try to update soon but I don't know which way the story's going to go yet. If you have any suggestions they'd be greatly appreciated. Please review!**


	2. Conversations with Harry

Harry wasn't sure what to think when Ron showed up outside his door at three in the morning. From the way Ron leaned heavily on the door frame, Harry knew it was safe to assume he was more than a little tipsy, though he still seemed to be aware of himself and his situation since he waited for Harry to invite him in. Harry rubbed his hair sleepily, making it extra-messy, as he moved back so Ron could pass. Once he had closed and bolted the door again, he turned towards Ron who was simply staring at him.

Seeing that his stance wasn't going to change, Harry sighed softly and croaked out, "Why don't we talk about it in the morning?" and moved towards his bedroom.

Ron stopped him by reaching out to grab his shoulder. When Harry turned back, expectantly, Ron could only stare at the floor unable to find the words. He heard a sigh and then Harry's hands on his shoulders, leading him to the kitchen.

"Come on lets get you some coffee."

In the kitchen, Harry pulled out the machine and a can of coffee grinds, deciding to make it the muggle way in order to buy some time. Ron seemed really tight-lipped about whatever was going on with him and Hermione, and Harry hoped that the drinks he already had might loosen him up a bit. Pulling out a chair, Harry watched as Ron took the one next to him before sitting down himself.

Silence overtook the kitchen. Ron had pulled out his wand and was lazily floating napkins in a small circle. Then he sighed, letting them drop onto the table, and finally blurted out, "Hermione's pregnant."

Harry burst into a huge smile. "Congratulations! God, I thought you were about to tell me something bad. What were-" Ron held up a hand to stop him.

"Thanks, Harry. But I'm not sure its such good news," Ron began and then, with a blush on his face, he continued, "Hermione doesn't want to carry the baby." Harry gasped in surprised.

"She wants an abortion!" Ron looked at him confused.

"What's an aborshen?"

"It's how woman get rid of babies in the muggle world."

"Like an orphanage?" Harry now looked at Ron in confusion. They were obviously not on the same page.

"I thought you said Hermione didn't want the baby."

"Yeah but she doesn't want to get rid of it! She wants me to carry it." Ron stopped and began shredding napkins, waiting for Harry's reaction. Harry stared at Ron.

"What?"

"She wants me to carry our baby."

"Is that even possible?"

"I don't know. Yeah. Look," Ron turned his body towards Harry, his hands still shredding napkins in a mechanical fashion, "Yesterday, she tells me she's up the duff and takes me to the doctor and we see it, our baby. And then, she drags me into this office with this crackpot healer and tells me she wants me to have it." Ron sits back with an angry flush covering his cheeks. Harry had trouble formulating a response to his story.

"Um.. well, thats...Really?" Harry finally ask incredulously.

"Yeah, she just springs it on me. And then, of course, I got a little angry," Ron gave Harry a sheepish look, "and we started yelling at each other...and some things were said and I just ended up leaving. Went to a pub, then came here." Harry nodded once in understanding then looked thoughtful.

"What other stuff did you guys yell about?" he asked curiously.

Ron shrugged and gave a gruff, "I don't know." Harry opened his mouth to push the topic but decided to drop it when he saw Ron's expression.

"Okay, fine. Do you know what you're going to do?" Harry asked. Then as another thought hit him, he added, "I mean why does Hermione want you to carry it anyway? Is there something wrong with her?"

Ron shook his head, "Everything's fine physically, its just that... Hermione wants," Ron paused to collect his thoughts, the alcohol obviously beginning to affect him, " She thinks that this pregnancy will ruin her career."

"What? Why?"

"She's up for promotion," at Harry's incredulous look, Ron rushed on, "You don't understand. She's been working on this project for months now. We've barely been around each other since New Year's, she's been working so hard. But," Ron paused, trying to understand his thoughts before the liquor pushed them out of his mouth, "its all been for a good cause. I mean she's working on a revolution!" Harry was stunned at the pride that consumed Ron's voice and listened as Ron rushed on enthusiastically, "She wants to change the laws on magical creature and wizard relations, so she's been lobbying Ministry officials for the last few months. You won't believe how many nights I've come home to her licking envelopes." Harry smiled, amused. "She's also been writing governments abroad, like the Americans, to get them to put pressure on our ministry to be more excepting. And, on top of all of that, she's been working on a better wolfsbane potions and replicating blood for vampires." Ron took a deep breath, "Merlin Harry, I'm totally in love with her."

"I'm inclined to agree with you. Which leads me to wonder what you're doing here."

"I don't know Harry. Apart of me is angry at her because she's devoting more time to her job then me. But then, apart me already knew this would happen." Ron paused. "On our wedding day Mum took me aside. I thought she was going to do her usual spiel about her baby growing up. But, she started talking about Hermione. Don't get me wrong; my mum loves Hermione. She just understood something I'm just beginning to realize. I'm a family man, Harry," Ron looked into Harry's eyes, " My family means the world to me. I'd give my life for any of you in a second. And I know Hermione would too, but there are other factors that are just as important to her. My mum called her a career woman, but its not just about her career. These our her life goals, what she feels is her mission in life, kind of like you and Voldemort. And right now, she's probably feeling like she so close to fulfilling her purpose. I don't want to stand in the way of that." Harry nodded understandingly.

"So... I guess this means you've already come to a decision."

Ron looked at the shredded pieces of napkin on the table and sighed.

"Yep. I'm getting knocked up." Harry laughed and clapped Ron on his back.

It was much later, in the early hours of the morning, that a figure crept back into the kitchen. There was a whisper, and a green flame suddenly burst in the fireplace. A head appeared a second later

"I was hoping you would floo me. Is Ron ok?"

"Yeah, but I have to say I'm impressed. You've got him to do what you want without telling him the other details." Hermione frowned.

"Can you not say it like that? I don't want any praise for manipulating my husband. And coincidentally, it wasn't all my doing. I let some details slip. He knows we're suspicious."

"Well that's okay, as long as you didn't mention my name."

"I didn't."

"Good. We don't need Ron to get involved right now. But, then again, we probably won't have to worry about that for some weeks. What with the baby and all." The last sentence was said nonchalantly, obviously baiting an amused response from Hermione. And Hermione gave it freely.

"Oh Harry, you have to promise me you won't give Ron a hard time."

Harry smiled mischeviously.

"I won't."


	3. The Procedure

**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm sorry for the wait . I would like to thank those who reviewed and added this story to their alert list. This chapters out because of you!**

**Update: Made some gramar changes...nothing serious in regards to plotline.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters depicted in this fic nor do I make money from this fanfiction. Harry Potter and related characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., and whoever else has legal claim to them. Not m**e!

Ron tried hard not to be sick as he and Hermione sat through the last spells that would bind the baby to him and release its magical dependence on Hermione. They had already been through an intense session of potions and spells design to sever the baby physically from Hermione's body, and the images that arose from that knowledge almost had Ron freaking out; if not for the firm and reassuring weight of Hermione's hand in his, Ron felt he would have fled from the procedure a long time ago. As the healer utter the last incantation, a part of Ron suddenly felt drained and he slumped over into Hermione's arms, feeling tired and not a little bit dizzy.

"Ron?" Hermione looked at him worriedly, but the healer hurried to reassure her.

"Oh, don't worry, that's normal I'm afraid. The babe's started to live off of his magic now so his body's beginning to feel the effect. He's doing really well actually; most men experience a little nausea afterwards and end up being sick."

Right on cue, it seemed, Ron wrenched himself out of Hermione's arms and began to be violently sick onto the floor. Hermione moved to help him, but finding herself a little weak herself, found herself pushed back onto the bed by their healer as a mediwitch came into the room to help Ron clean himself up.

"Don't worry we'll handle it. You're parts done now so you can go to sleep. We just have a few more diagnostic spells to do on your husband and then you'll both be released." Hermione struggled to get back up but soon found herself slumping over as the healer hit her with a mild sleep spell. Turning back to her other patient, Healer Margot sighed then began issuing orders to have put on a bed and anti-nausea potion brought in. As the mediwitch scurried to fulfill her orders, Healer Margot yelled after her, " And make sure its safe for pregnant persons!" Hearing this, Ron groaned miserably, and wondered, not for the first time, what he had gotten into.

It had been a month since they had fought and made up, after Ron was brought before Healer Margot the first time. After hearing Ron's decision, Hermione had immediately scheduled an appointment to get the procedure done as soon as possible, which unfortunately, was not possible until a month from that day. Ron had spent that month privately going back and forth on the subject, before deciding that it was the right decision when he caught Hermione giving a look of complete appreciation. If having their baby was going to keep Hermione happy, Ron would do it because he loved her and also, didn't want her to feel like he wanted a marriage of traditional gender roles. Coming from a traditional family, Ron knew that Hermione sometimes felt like she couldn't relate to him, as both her parents and herself were raised to believe that one's personal goals were just as important as the ones they shared with others. He knew that some part of Hermione must have felt that her marriage came out of a sacrifice of a part of herself; otherwise, why would Hermione ask this of him?

Ron could no longer ponder the answer to that question ad Healer Margot suddenly waved her wand in front of him. And then he was sinking into the warming comfort of darkness, where his thoughts took the form of dreams...

* * *

"The baby ... acclimated to ...new environment... he's ...well as... expect... severe morning sickness is normal Mrs. Weasley." Ron squirmed as conversation forced its way into his consciousness, becoming clearer as it flowed on. Groaning, Ron opened his eyes cautiously, squinting as the light hit his pupils.

"Ron?" Ron glance around until he spotted his wife standing to his right, with Healer Margot standing just beside her. As Hermione watch Ron's eyes alight on her she smiled weakly and asked, " How are you feeling?"

Ron didn't answer as his bleary confusion bled away into alertness. Realizing that he was at 's for a voluntary procedure he hurriedly sat up, regretting the action almost immediately when his stomach rolled in response to his quick movement. Both Hermione and Healer Margot hurried to restrain him.

"Careful, Mr. Weasley. You're body's undergone a serious change." Gasping, Ron pressed a hand to his abdomen in an effort to quell the nausea. Seeing that he was losing his battle the healer pressed a small vial into Ron's hand. " Drink this Mr. Weasley. It should help with the nausea, though you shouldn't rely on it too much because you can easily build a dependence against it. I'll give you a list of other things you should do to quell your queasiness before you leave."

Healer Margot paused to _accio_ a chair next his bed and allow some time for the potion to work. Seeing the look of alarm drop off Ron's face Healer Margot continued, saying, "Now that you're awake and feeling better , I can give you an update about your condition and how the rest of this pregnancy is going to go," seeing Ron wince as she said the word pregnancy, Healer Margot added, " Oh, yes Mr. Weasley, you should get use to the word, for you have officially joined the world of pre-natal development." She chuckled slightly at Ron's look of distress and annoyance. Hermione looked on anxiously, eager to continue on with the diagnosis. "But we have more important things to discuss. Now you should be relieved to know that the procedure was a complete success and that you and your wife have not demonstrated any of the complications that sometimes arise with spells as complex as these. However," she stared intensely into Ron's face, "this does not mean you are off the hook. You should already have realized that as a man, your pregnancy is automatically classified as high-risk and that also you have an increase chance of developing complications." Healer Margot paused to get a nod from Ron, demonstrating that he was listening, "So, what does this mean for the next eight months of your life? It means that you will have a diet planned out that you will have to stick too, and not monthly, but bi-monthly checkups for your first trimester which will be increased to weekly and even biweekly checkups for your last two." Ron, who had been passively listening now sat up to protest.

" I can't be meeting with you every week. I'm an auror, I have work to do." Healer Margot looked at Ron sharply.

"I thought, Mr. Weasley, you understood what was being required of you before you went into the procedure. Not only do you need these check-ups, but I'm also expecting for you to take off time from work for the remainder of this pregnancy." Ron looked at her in shock, before his face flushed red with anger.

" Now wait just a minute. You never said anything about taking off time-"

" Now Mr. Weasley, I'm sorry if you misunderstood things but actively participating in an auror raid while pregnant is just not possible or even reasonable-"

"What-" But Ron was cut off as Hermione joined the conversation. Taking his hand to quiet him, she perched herself on the side of Ron's bed and directed her attention towards their healer.

" I'm sorry Healer Margot, for not talking with you sooner, but what Ron means to say is that we've consider the situation and have decided that Ron would not be in danger if he stays at work," seeing Healer Margot open her mouth to deny this reasoning, Hermione rushed on, " I mean we of course agree that _active _duty is out of the question but Ron can also take a desk job which would allow him to remain up to date on situations in the office without putting him in the danger associated with field work."

Healer Margot looked like she still disagreed but nodded anyway saying, " Well its not the best idea, as work can still be stressful, but I think that its reasonable and your decision to make." Ron grumbled under his breath, but both Healer Margot and Hermione chose to ignore it. Moving on, Healer Margot finished her presentation with a sheet of proper diets Ron was suppose to remain aware of, including foods that would decrease nausea, and also a planner filled with their appointments. As she gave the couple their release forms she also gave Ron a journal saying, "Since this is still a rare occurrence I would like you to write about your experience." Ron opened his mouth to refuse the book, but Margot backed away not taking it. " This is purely optional and if you don't want to do it you don't have too, but some of my patients said journal writing was a good stress reliever during the pregnancy even if you don't want to turn it in at the end." And with that, she left, leaving Ron and Hermione to return the forms to the front desk.

Sighing Ron gave the journal to Hermione, before turning to change out of his scrubs into his clothing. Finally dressed, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand before they both left St. Mungo's in search of something to eat, unaware of the figure following them in the shadows.

**A/N: Also, check my profile for a poll about possible new stories! please review! ~DFW**


End file.
